The Portal Games
by rose'sturn10
Summary: It's the experiment of the century. Observe the uncontrolled result of twelve test subjects, chosen by faith, bad luck and a computer, make there way through the under ground laboratories of Apeture Science. Dissect their every move from your seat and predict who will survive the life size puzzle where they won't only need to stay alive, but also kill another's.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome to the Apeture Science Enrichment Center, where our current event has begun to take place. Years ago, Apeture Science was indeed the lair to many test with Aperture's renown invention, the portal gun. Since it's invention, many tests have been made and preformed. Now, the Apeture laboratory has agreed to participate in a preliminary course of observed skill and stamina. The experiment calls for a number of twelve selected "volunteers" where they will take on each other until two are left, it is then when this activity has ended and the two finalist are sent to the following development of seeing the two victors against all comers from eleven extraneous and foreign regions. The same as how the others have their own title, our has been named and shall forever be known as_The Portal Games_


	2. Chapter 1- Test Subject 577

Chapter 1- Test Subject: 577

_"Tess... Dear. It's time for you to wake up, Tess-"_

"Test subject _577_. It is time for you to wake up. A special event has occurred at the Apeture Science Enrichment Center."

I awoke from the stasis pod's sleep to hear GLaDOS' artificial female voice. The rude awakening wasn't my present focus, but the dream that occurred beforehand. I had that dream of that unknown woman again. She had sat beside me calling me that name. Tess. I wasn't sure what it meant. The woman from the dream had reminded me of the motherly figure I was shown by GLaDOS' videos.

I was given a clean jumpsuit with my name on it. Test subject-_577_. Other test subjects have their own with their names on it as well.I put the usual clothes and walked through the opening set of doors. As I walked into a large assemblage of othertest subjects, I began to wonder if this may be all of Apeture's test subjects. Throughout the past couple of days. The lab has taken a strange change. All of the test subjects' performances have been recorded and played back in the restoration chambers of peer test subjects.

The large crowd was present in front of a giant televised screen. Poorly executed animation of a human woman's face appeared on it preceded with GLaDOS' voice.

"Welcome, testate subjects. I have gatheredyou all here today to witness the reaping for the very first _Apeture Science Enrichment Center_'s _Portal Games_." A still moment breakthrough the entire laboratory full of test subjects, including me.

"The assignment of participatory will be decided randomly by lottery, so let us begin. Eenie, meenie, minie, moe..." The absolute silence grew denser between the test subjects.

"Our first contender is test subject-_10439_." The test subjec's face had appeared on a square in the screen next to GLaDOS' facial image. The silence began to sting and the curiosity had started to burn as everyone watched _10439_ walk his way to a small platform made by the floor panels shortly after his name was called. The stern female voice began to speak again as it chose another participant.

"..My. Mother. Said. You. Are. The. Very. Best. And. You. Are. It, test subject-_3145_!"Five more names were called out and eagerness grew towards the crowd of test subjects.

"Test Subject-_577_". She called. For a moment I felt like my entire body had gone numb. A total unfamiliar feeling. The crowd of test subjects starred as I walked to the platform.

"Congratulations! You are now a tribute for the _Portal! Games!"_

_Unlike all the games and puzzles and brain teasers I've conquere,, this one took more than a few days to finish. What I didn't expect was the announcement after you won._


	3. Chapter 2- Meet the Mentor

Chapter 2-Meet the Mentor

(More Like Psychopathic Android)

We were escorted through a doorway that led to a large hallway. The hallway extended into two passageways. An orange one and a blue one. The eight of us stopped at the diverging fork.

"The males may proceed to the blue corridor and the females may proceed to the orange corridor." GLaDOS quickly announced. There after, the two hallways would hold four test subjects each. I followed the other girls isnide the orange hallway. We were greeted by a door that quickly entered us to a large room full of large furniture.

"Please make yourselves cozy." The artificial voice said. Everyone, except myself, took a seat on the large couch that appeared to be as white as the testing room walls. "There will be plenty of time to kill each other later, but as of this moment, bond with one another. It might be useful to know someone's darkest secret once you're seconds away from killing them... Have fun!" The computer voice had vanished as if it left the room to attend to the boys.

"Now that the robot hag has shut up, let me just say that _10281_ is one hottie." the gritting the farthest from me had said. She appeared to be the oldest out of all of us. She had beautiful blonde hair that complimented her golden toned body and hazel eyes. For a moment I was jealous, but then I realized she's probably babied through the puzzles because of it. She seems like she'll fail at surviving. I gain a bit more of confidence and sit across from her on a white couch.

"Extreme hottie!", agrees the girl sitting to my left. She looked like the youngest among us. Her hair had cutesy curls and had altering brown and black hair.

"What about you?", the blonde asked the girl sitting to my right. The one that no one's paid attention to until now. "Do you think so too?", she asks.

The girl had remained silent and unresponsive. Tears were beginning to trace down her checks. Probably one of the three who understands the severity of these tasks the same way I do.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" the blonde sneered, "Cheer up, sweetheart." Her attempt to appease the worried girl failed.

"Cheer up?!", I found myself yelling toward the blonde's direction, "In a few days we are about to enter some kind of twisted, awful, dirty equivalent to a human rat maze that none of us have ever experienced. How can she cheer up? Actually, how can you two be cheerful at all? We might die in there! Worse part might be us killing each other. I can't believe how shallow you two are, to just think about that stupid _10281_!"

"You know you're right. The _3145_ guy looks hotter." I saw as message was completely ignored. A staircase had been made by the floor panels next to the kitchen area.

"It's time for you ladies to get some rest. Your separate rooms await." GLaDOS announced.

The four of us climbed the stairs and we were met by doors with our names printed on to them. The blonde's name appeared to be _2013_. The young one with curly hair walked into the door with the name _27036_. The girl who I'd like to be best friends with had disappeared past the door with the name _31816_. I vanished as well. Making my way inside the with my name on its door.

The next day I awoke to the sound of _2013_ and _27036_ arguing down in the kitchen area.

"I can't believe you ate the last pancake!" The younger one yelled.

"If you want one so badly, you should make yourself one.", responded the blonde.

"I don't know how to work a stove!" _27036_ growled.

"That's not my problem." _2013_ said while eating the fluffy bread right in front of the child. Then I noticed 31816 seated at the end of the dinner table alone. I walked toward her said to her good morning. I think she mumbled good morning back. I gave her a small smile but I wasn't sure she saw it with her gaze stuck to her bowl of cereal. I went back to the kitchen to try and fix myself a breakfast, but before I could, GLaDOS' voice boomed loudly.

"I hoped you've enjoyed the girl time because now is the time you must all be taken to your private pre-game training. There's a small chance you''ll die due to extreme excitement. I've seen it happen before. _2013_ looks like her heart may explode at any second." There was a small pause. "Oh, well. Looks like I have to wait until the _Portal Games_ to see you die." The voice gave a small sigh as she indicated us to a room with a door on each of its four sides. Each door with one of our names. I quickly entered my door. The room was small. It only contained a bed, a small table and a stand, holding my old foe and friend, the portal gun. I wrapped my hands across the familiar device. Pretty soon it was snug around my and and forearm. The tender moment with the gun was short as a passageway slid open in front of me. I walked into it and was met by a glowing white screen. _Contestant 7.A _was shown in black letters. As I continued to walk, I entered a large room of white pillars high above the ground.

There was no exit in sight. I stepped back as I began the usual test subject technique.

Aim. Shoot. Jump.


	4. Chapter 3- Test Subject 7028

**Chapter 3- Test Subject 7028**

With the past few days of training exercises, I couldn't help but feel like these Portal Games were beginning to become a sham. Why would it take about a week for the eight of us to train? Maybe some of the test subjects haven't laid hands on a portal gun since their awakening? After passing the last test, I walked into the small elevator. I pressed my finger to the screen icon. Videos of other test subjects appeared. I pressed on the white search bar and a key pad appeared below it.

Typing in 2-0-1-3 had made my thoughts on this game more confusing. 2013 was pretty good with the portal gun and the mazes weren't in any way downgraded because of her looks. If anything, it looked like GLaDOS wanted her dead as much as I did. As far as people needing additional training, 2013 was not on that list.

I erased the four digits and typed in 2-7-0-3-6. I was astonished by the little girl's manoeuvringthrough her mazes. Her size made it possible for her to pass the puzzles through tight crannies. It also made my brain wonder again why we were to practice more. Maybe it wasn't the girls who needed improvement, perhaps the gentlemen needed the practice time? Well, whatever reason, it didn't make sense to me.

After making it past another labyrinth of white panels, I quickly entered my restoration chamber. As soon as I did, I saw a boy standing at the other end of the room. I pointed the portal gun toward his head in reaction. The boy simply raised his arms in the air as a gesture to not pull the trigger and blind him. It was a matter of time before GLaDOS' voice was heard through the speakers.

"There has been a change in the practice system. Each selected participant will now be partnered with another tribute." At first I imagine it a joke. Surely She must have killed off the other tributes in this fashion. For a second I am thinking that we are the last two who have survived.

"Test subject 577, meet your partner, test subject 7028. Test subject 2078, this young woman is test subject 577, your partner." Once her introduction was over, we took the time to study the other's appearance before the training began. He was slim, but fairly built. An auburn color in his hair and his hazel eyes seemed to want to pull me in a trance.

A door slid out from the wall and led to the next maze. The floor and walls were completely brownwhich would prevent the both of us from being able to manifest any portals and the exit was blocked by a giant gap descending into a pool of toxic substances. The only other thing in the room was a suspended tube of white gel which would reverse the effects of the brown colored panels and a button that releases the gel.

"Press the button, I think I know what to do", I directed to my partner. The boy wanted to oppose but gladly pushed the orange button that released the white gel. I waited for the gel to spread to both sides of the parted floor. I aimed my gun directly under the flow of gel. The portal was in place and I placed another near the edge where the wall was met.

The white gel covered a good portion of the wall. I made another portal to that wall which then began to shoot white gel across the room and into its across the street neighbor. Slowly but surely, I managed to to repaint the room white and got us across the splattery mess and to the exit. Once we got to the restoration chamber, two beds appeared from the underside of the panels. "Make sure to get your rest, the real challenge begins son." the robotic voice said as we slept in our individual beds.


	5. Chapter 4- Old Married Couples

**Chapter 4-Old Married Couples Don't Fight, They Argue**

Totally Different, But With The Same Volume

7028 and myself have swept through a total of three days of cooperative testing. This would be our final day of practice before we're sent to the Portal Games. I dint know why until now I became so frighten by it. I was equally good as 2013 and 27036. I was one of the ones with enough common sense to not die stupidly.

The door slid itself open from the wall as the two of us marched our way to the last practice maze. The room consisted of large panels separated from another and that disgusting smelling acid between them. The exit was surrounded by brown colored panels so there was no way to simply shoot a portal in that direction.

"Watch your step", 7028 warned. An orange button was front of us . Once pushed, the panels over the acid changed position leading the two of us to two separate buttons. I looked at either one of them and felt very trust lacky towards them. I walked to the white wall from where we came and made a portal there.

"Make one too, just incase it's a trap."7028 did as I told and we both walked on top of the seemingly stable panels. 7028 took the button to the left while I took the button to the right. 7028 had arrived at his button early and waited until I reached mine.

"On three", I yelled across the room. "One, two, three. Now!" The two of us pressed the buttons in unison causing the panels to move again exposing more of the acid. The panels led to an island in the center which had the final button which would arrange the panels toward the exit. As we walked toward the group of panels in the center, the runway began shaking beneath me. My balances broken as I was on all fours on top of the panel. The panel began rising in an angled position that would either send me sliding into the acid or crush me against the wall. The angle became steeper and I managed to get up before I was doomed in acid. I aimed a portal to the island in the center. The portal was made and I quickly lunged at it. I saw that I made it to the island and saw 7028 was having trouble on his panel. He was so panic driven that he seemed to have forgotten about the portal gun in his hands. I aim and shot a portal at the approximate spot where he would hit wall. It was dangerously close to the acid. He fell as I watched with anticipation. 7028 landed side me on the island. Raring in pain as smoke slipped out of his leg. I rushed to him and looked at his wound. His leg had made a small amount of contact as I saw the liquid burn in his skin. I pressed the button that would lead to the exit and carried him through the path of panels and into the restoration chamber.

Once inside, I tried my best to lay 7028 down on his bed. 7028 winced at the pained leg.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled. "Why did you just stand there instead of using your portal gun?"

"I thought you were in trouble so I tried getting to your side but my panel started tilting too." he responded.

"Why do you care what happens to me? I'll just be more competition against you." I said looking in his hazel eyes.

"Not true", 7028 said, "You're going to be all I have out there tomorrow." My gaze ran from his. I gave a loud sigh.

"I appreciate what you did, but it won't serve you anything good. I'll probably kill you before you know it." I said while leaving to my bed.

"As long as it isn't anyone else.", 7028 laughed weakly as he drifted to sleep. Meanwhile, I couldn't sleep at all.

Tomorrow replay time ends and the real games begin.


End file.
